(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to underwater based electric energy production systems. In particular, the present invention is directed to a system for generating power from a lead zirconate titanate sonar transducer.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The main mission for a long sonar transducer is the generation of certain acoustic tones in the ocean. One feature of lead zirconate titanate material is the voltage generation produced when this material is stressed. By taking advantage of this material property, the prospect exists for a long lead zirconate titanate transducer to become a power harvesting unit in an extended life capacity. By creating a trickle charging device, the mission life of dipping sonar or an airdropped transceiver could be extended. What is needed is a long transducer between ten and three hundred meters long, for environmental energy transfer that acquires energy from the ocean waves by bobbing on the water surface with a buoy and anchor system that vibrates at the strumming frequency generated by underwater currents thereby generating power, wherein the power can then be regulated by an alternating current to direct current converter and voltage regulator and captured by charging a battery such as a nickel cadmium battery.